<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suffocation by Emptyspace31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482939">Suffocation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptyspace31/pseuds/Emptyspace31'>Emptyspace31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptyspace31/pseuds/Emptyspace31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ruki wanted was to give Sho a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suffocation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yonashiro has had it! </p><p> </p><p>It is now 2’oclock in the fucking morning and the resident in the room above him is singing. It seems that the white prince, also known as Ruki, has been watching Disney films again. The song he was currently singing though, absolutely inappropriate for this time of year and frustrated the muscle man even more so. </p><p> </p><p>It’s March for god’s sake, why is the Disney fan belting out “This is Halloween”? </p><p> </p><p>Sho sighed loudly, how have none of the other members gone into fight him yet? Sho himself is a patient man, there is no way the others are okay with this? </p><p> </p><p>Trying to muffle the others singing with his pillow wrapped around his head, Sho was contemplating going upstairs to suffocate his noisy band member with said pillow. </p><p> </p><p>The song was finally coming to end, the last of the lyrics coming out of the prince’s mouth. Sho could have cried in relief, he could finally sleep! Smiling to himself, Sho snuggled up in his bed, eyes heavy.  </p><p> </p><p>“Boys and girls of every age, wouldn’t you like to see something strange”  </p><p> </p><p>Yonashiro has cracked. This little shit played the song again as if someone asked him for an encore! </p><p> </p><p>Leaving his own bedroom, Sho angrily climbed the stairs with Ruki’s room as his destination. </p><p> </p><p>He threw the door open; nearly tearing the door off of its poor hinges. Ruki stopped singing but had a cocky smile adorning his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry Sho kun! Was I being too loud?” He questioned ‘innocently’. </p><p> </p><p>Sho's eyes went black and Ruki’s smile faltered. Maybe he had gone too far. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a few steps towards the younger, Sho reached his arm out and grabbed the other by his collar to bring him closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you”  </p><p> </p><p>Whatever Ruki’s response was muffled by Sho’s lips cover his own. Shocked at this sudden turn of events, his eyes widened. Ruki just wanted pay back for the countless nights Sho has caused him by doing the exact same thing! Albeit, the taller party was a much better singer. </p><p> </p><p>Letting go of his collar, Sho moved his hands to the others waist, pulling him in closer. Ruki quickly relaxed and melted into the other and opened his mouth to help deepen the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly pulling away, disappointing Ruki, the flustered vocal growled out “I swear to god I will use a pillow next time. Now, go to bed” </p><p> </p><p>He quickly left the room, leaving Ruki dumbfounded at what just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Years Everyone!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>